Torment of Dudley
by Kinky Bunny on crack
Summary: During the summer after fifth year, Harry plays a little joke on Dudley and ends up getting much more than he bargained for.


Hi this is Kinky Bunny on Crack with a lemon for the lot of you.

Yeah i know that the last story i sent out was to put it lightly bad but this i promise is so much better so please read and reviwe. ______________________________________________________________

Daylight was streaming in through the window when Harry Potter awoke one August morning. He'd had another one of those dreams, and was relieved to find himself alone in the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive. A glance at the clock told him that somehow he'd managed to waste the better part of yet another beautiful summer morning in bed.

Shaking his head, he trudged down the hallway to the bathroom, pausing briefly to listen to his Aunt Petunia's clattering downstairs in the kitchen. Harry squinted at his reflection in the mirror. He had to start sleeping more restfully. There was no denying it: he looked like hell. Ever since Dumbledore had revealed to him the meaning of the prophecy, he'd suffered terrible insomnia, and wanking seemed to be the only thing that helped him to fall asleep. The only problem was that it frequently caused him to have startlingly graphic dreams.

Harry stepped into the shower and the warm water streamed over his stiff muscles. As he reached for the soap, an image from his dream popped uninvited into his head. _They were in the shower together, taking turns rubbing soapy lather all over each other. He let out a moan as a hand wrapped around his erection... each boy's tongue hungrily devouring the other's mouth…_

"You've got thirty seconds to get out of there before I pound the door down," thundered Dudley from the hallway. Harry snapped out of his reverie. He was much too tired for a confrontation with Dudley this morning. He finished up his shower and toweled off, purposely taking slightly longer than half a minute. When he opened the door, his enormous cousin was standing in the doorway, blocking his passage.

"Are you done playing with yourself, Pervert Boy?" Dudley smirked.

Harry glared at him. He was quite defenseless without his wand. "Piss off, Dudley." He tried to get past, but Dudley blocked his way again.

"Do you think I don't know what you do in your room with the door locked?" Harry froze. Dudley continued to speak in a mocking impression of Harry. "Oh…oh…God, I'm so close… yeah… oh… aaaaahhhh." Dudley dissolved into hysterical laughter. Harry knew exactly what Dudley had heard. It was straight out of his dream from last night. He must have been moaning aloud in his sleep!

Thinking fast, Harry lied convincingly, "Yeah, well, I'm so used to getting it whenever I want it that I need to let off a little steam. Damn, if only I could get out of the house long enough for a quick shag." Harry smiled. He knew he'd hit a nerve when he saw the flash of jealousy in his cousin's eyes. Dudley had seen him at King's Cross, laughing and exchanging hugs and fond farewells with all of his friends. Harry must have seemed popular enough, so his lie was believable. But, as far as Harry could tell, Dudley couldn't so much as get a girl to talk to him, let alone shag him. Dudley's smirk disappeared. "You're such a perv," he said disgustedly as he shoved Harry aside and closed himself in the bathroom.

Harry hurried back to his room.

The isolation he felt was even worse this summer than last. Harry was frittering away his time in Little Whinging, while his friends were in the thick of plotting against the illicit activities of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And knowing that the Dementors were most likely under Voldemort's control, Harry was no longer guaranteed protection anywhere except for the premises of number four Privet Drive, meaning he couldn't even go out for a neighborhood prowl. Ron owled frequently, but said nothing of importance, focusing instead on the progress of the Chudley Cannons and news of Fred and George's latest antics. Hermione didn't have an owl, so she had taken to ringing him on the telephone (Ron had been forbidden to call ever again). She too was vague, but the inflection in her voice as she avoided answers to his many questions told him more than any words could say. Things were bad; wizards were dying and, with the loss of Sirius, Dumbledore had no extra manpower to stand guard over Harry.

All this confinement, combined with his body's liberal production of hormones, made Harry feel aggressive and anxious. It also made him incredibly horny. He'd thought about girls from time to time over the past couple of years, but had never before been so obsessed with having sex with them. Then there were those dreams. His subconscious mind seemed to be indiscriminate between girls and boys – he dreamt of both, and occasionally, both at the same time. Harry wondered if this was normal, but then he decided he didn't want to know the answer to that question. All he knew was that once he got back to Hogwarts, he was going to have to focus on getting himself a girlfriend.

"Damn," he said to himself. "What am I going to do about Dudley? It's bad enough that I keep having these dreams. But how miserable could it be if he hears me shout out something in my sleep about shagging a bloke? My God, he'd never let that one go." Harry had a vague recollection of Dudley teasing him after hearing him shout Cedric's name in his sleep last summer. He frowned as he gathered up his laundry and went downstairs.

* * * * *

The telephone rang and Harry thought nothing of it until Dudley's voice bellowed up the stairway, "Hey Pervert, your girlfriend's ringing." Harry raced downstairs and snatched the receiver out of Dudley's hand, ignoring his contemptuous look. He knew Dudley would hang around trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. He decided to have some fun.

"Hello."

"Hi, Harry? It's Hermione."

"Oh, Hermione, it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much, love. It will only be a few more weeks till I see you – I can't wait!"

"Well, er, I've missed you too, Harry. What did you just call me?"

"Love…you know you're my favorite girl in the world. I was just daydreaming about us together under that huge willow by the lake…I can't wait to do it again, can you?" Harry was fighting back a huge grin. He could see Dudley's enormous shadow shifting through the doorway.

"Harry? What's going on? Is all this talk for my benefit or someone else's?" Was Hermione flattered or getting a little cross? Harry couldn't tell.

"So beautiful and so clever too. Think pork roast." Harry wondered what Dudley would make of that comment.

"Pork…" she suddenly giggled. "You mean Dudley's nearby?"

Harry knew that she'd figure out the reference to Dudley; Harry was always calling him a pig in a wig. He also knew that Dudley was far too thick to work it out. "That's it exactly, love. Sort of makes you feel all warm and tingly, doesn't it?" He was really choking back the laughter now.

"Well, you know I'm happy to participate in your little prank, but you might have given me some warning." Finally Harry knew that she was amused. "You wouldn't want to lead a girl on, would you?"

"Mmmm. That's exactly what I want to do. Over and over again. With whipped cream…"

Hermione laughed so hard she snorted into the phone. "My goodness, Harry, I never realized you could talk like this! You are so naughty!"

"Oh, baby, I love it when you talk about being naughty. I'm getting all sorts of ideas. Do you still have those pretty red knickers I bought you?" Harry glanced over at the doorway. The shadow was still there, seemingly hanging on his every word.

Hermione giggled. "Harry, you know red is an awful color on me. I much prefer pale blue or perhaps a pastel pink…"

"But it doesn't much matter what color they are when they're on the floor, does it? Are you sure you can't make a quick trip to Surrey? I'd make it worth your while," said Harry.

"I'd like to make a quick trip to Surrey to see the look on Dudley's face right now. You'll have to owl me and tell me what he says."

Harry's voice went very low – and sexy. "Of course I will. Until then, I'll just keep thinking about how sweet you taste, and how good you feel."

Hermione cleared her throat. Harry thought all this talk might be getting her hot, but he knew she'd never admit it. "Well, Harry, I hate to be a killjoy but…"

"Oh Hermione," Harry moaned breathlessly. "Please don't stop."

"…But I actually rang you to pass along a rather cryptic message from our friend, Mr. Moony."

Harry stopped the prank immediately, and he paced toward the door to try to get Dudley to move along. "All right then, go on."

"Our friend asked me to tell you that a Mr. Tibbles would be along this evening with a message. You're to wait for him in your driveway."

"Mr. Tibbles?" His mind went blank. Who in the world was that? He guessed he'd find out when Mr. Tibbles showed up in his driveway with a message. "Okay then. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. Is your cousin still listening?"

"No," said Harry. "I don't think so."

"Well in that case, love, I'll just go back to thinking about snogging you under the willow by the lake. Whipped cream… honestly!"

Harry wasn't sure why, but he suddenly said, "Hermione, I meant that part about missing you and about you being my favorite girl."

"Oh, Harry, you're sweet. I'll see you in a week or so. Cheers."

"Cheers." Harry hung up the receiver and walked slowly up to his bedroom to wait for the evening.

* * * * *

Sitting on the driveway with his back against the house, Harry was absentmindedly tapping a stick against the ground. Hermione's message hadn't been very specific; he supposed evening could start as early as five o'clock and go as late as dusk. In any event, it wasn't as if he had much to do. Until he got his new schoolbooks, it was just a question of reviewing his notes, and after so much studying for his O.W.L.s, he thought his brain might explode if he looked at them one more time. Instead, he allowed himself to think about Sirius for a while, but only the good times. He remembered how happy Sirius was to have everyone for Christmas, singing carols to Buckbeak and enchanting the ornaments on the tree. But then he remembered the other present – the two-way mirror – that would have enabled Harry to check on Sirius without alerting Kreacher, Sirius' house-elf, that he had seen a vision of Sirius being tortured. If only he'd opened the package… The feelings of despair that he'd been fighting all summer began to overwhelm him again, and tears burned in his eyes.

A cat ran up the drive and approached him, rubbing its face against Harry's leg. Without thinking, he reached down to pet it. The cat dropped a small piece of parchment into his hand and meowed loudly. Harry blinked a couple of times, and suddenly remembered. _Mr. Tibbles!_

Harry shoved the note into his pocket and stroked Mrs. Figg's cat a few more times. "Thanks," he whispered. Mr. Tibbles rubbed against his leg and ran off down the street.

In his room with the door locked, he opened the note.

_Dear Harry ~ _

_Tonks will call for you Friday morning at 11:00 to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school things. Plan to be gone until dark. Bring your Invisibility Cloak and, of course, your wand, just in case. Owl me if there are any problems with this plan. Good luck, Remus Lupin_

Harry was thrilled that Tonks was going to take him to Diagon Alley. She was the member of the Order closest to his own age, and she was a lot of fun. She was also one of the reasons he wanted to become an Auror. He hoped she was feeling better after being on the receiving end of a treacherous spell during the battle in which Sirius was killed. If they were sending Tonks by herself after using so much care to keep the whole thing a secret, he figured she must be okay. Harry wondered what was going on to make them take such precautions.

That night, after Dudley came in from his night of neighborhood terrorism, Harry made a point of announcing he was going to bed. "Pleasant dreams, Dud," he smirked. Dudley just glowered at him.

* * * * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock and Harry was pacing in the front hallway. He had a small rucksack that contained his Invisibility Cloak, his book list for the new term and two empty moneybags. His wand was stowed precariously in his jeans. As Harry debated whether to move it to the rucksack, Moody's warning from the previous summer about losing a buttock came to mind. He chuckled to himself. He noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Dudley lurking in the living room.

"What are you doing here, 'Diddydums'?" Harry asked. "Don't you have somebody to beat up?"

Dudley, however, paid him no attention and was staring out the window with his mouth agape. Harry had started towards the window when the doorbell rang. He rushed to open the door and when he did, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. The woman on the doorstep was gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. Her beautiful blonde hair was piled loosely on top of her head, and her slim body with voluptuous curves could have belonged to a supermodel. She was dressed in a fashionable cropped top, a low-riding short skirt that revealed a sexy flat stomach, and killer high heels. She had a fresh face and a bright smile with flashing white teeth. Harry thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He invited her in and she promptly tripped on the doormat. It was then that he was sure it was Tonks.

She laughed as she stumbled past him, struggling to regain her balance. "Wotcher, Harry," she said. "Come here, let's give you a hug." He walked over to her and before he knew what was happening, she caught him in an overly friendly embrace. Tonks broke away and surveyed the room. Harry looked stunned, standing in the hallway with a stupid grin on his face. "So tell me, Harry, who is this bloke?" She pointed over to Dudley who seemed to be paralyzed with awe.

"Er…That bloke? Oh, he's my cousin Dudley. Dudley, this is…"

Tonks quickly held out her hand. "I'm Nymphadora." Dudley shook her hand, and Harry could see by the look on his face that Tonks had given him a deceptively crushing handshake.

"Pleasure," Dudley choked out.

She turned back to Harry, putting her arms around him and pulling him close. "This will be fun. Don't be shy," she whispered quietly into his ear, "and give us a little tongue." The next thing Harry knew, she was kissing him as he had never been kissed before. He followed her lead, and they continued on for almost a minute, which seemed like an hour to Harry. If he had the guts to open his eyes, he was sure he'd see his glasses had fogged up.

Tonks ran her fingertips up and down Harry's chest. She looked up at him and cooed in a bedroom voice, "I wouldn't mind making some noise in your room for a while before we go, Harry, like we did the last time I was here." Harry was completely shell-shocked. What was she playing at? Whatever it was, she was going to have to stop soon before he went weak in the knees.

"That would be fun, Nymphadora," he stammered, nervously, "but we have an awful lot of shopping to do in London today."

"Right then," said Tonks, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Let's get on with it."

"Tell your mum I'm off to buy school things and will be back after dark, will you, Dud?" Harry called, as he picked up his rucksack. Dudley just nodded with his mouth hanging open stupidly.

Tonks gave Harry another passionate kiss. "'Bye, Dudley," she called as they passed him in the hallway. They walked down the pavement and Tonks proceeded to put her arm around Harry and pat his arse. "Just checking to see that you've got both buttocks," she said under her breath. They laughed.

As they turned out of sight from the house, Tonks' dropped her act and pleaded, "For Merlin's sake, Harry, hold me up. My feet are killing me and I'm about to fall over in these shoes. We just need to get to Mrs. Figg's and then I can change."

Harry wasn't exactly sure what had just happened. He tentatively asked, "Sorry, but what was that all about? Er, are you Nymphadora now?"

Tonks burst out laughing. "Only to your cousin, I hope. Hermione told us at dinner last night about your little joke on Dudley. I just thought I'd join in the fun. How did I do?" Harry was now laughing too.

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. It was enough that you were fawning all over me, but the fact that you're bloody gorgeous…" Harry looked at his feet, embarrassed. He thought, perhaps, he shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look…stunning."

"Gee…thanks, Harry. Well, it wouldn't have had the same impact if I'd shown up as old Aunt Aggie, now, would it? Hermione and I decided this look would be most…effective." Tonks smiled sweetly at him.

As they made their way down Wisteria Walk, Harry thought, _That look is effective, all right. If only I could be dreaming about her every night!_

* * * * *

Harry spent a wonderful day with Tonks (who, he noted, had changed her clothes, but still looked beautiful) in Diagon Alley. He'd hidden under his Invisibility Cloak in the back seat of a hired Peugeot as Mrs. Figg took them on a harrowing ride to London. They first went to Gringott's, then had lunch at an outdoor café, and shopped for robes and school supplies. In addition to his own new robes, Harry bought Lupin a stylish new work robe on a whim ("It'll make a nice Christmas gift"). At Flourish & Blotts, Harry discovered, to his dismay, Professor McGonagall had noted two additional books onto his list – both found in the Occlumency section (_Eye to Your Soul_ by Mona Lumiere and _Defending Against Mental Intrusion_ by Anthony Shields). Tonks picked out some trendy new clothes for him, and they had fun selecting a birthday present for Hermione. They also stopped in at the premises of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Afterwards they met Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, who were friends of Tonks', at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

When it was time to go, Harry pretended to leave with Bill and Fleur, but doubled back wearing his Invisibility Cloak to follow Tonks out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the Muggle side of the street where Mrs. Figg was waiting with the car. Harry was feeling so exhilarated by his day out as they drove home that he barely noticed the two collisions Mrs. Figg narrowly avoided.

Tonks helped him carry his things back to Privet Drive. "Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you about how you're getting to Hogwarts." They stopped and set Harry's packages on the shiny hood of Uncle Vernon's company car, which was parked in the driveway. "Dumbledore thinks it's too dangerous for you to take the Hogwarts Express. He's arranging your transport himself, and not involving any of the rest of us. He says you're to be all ready to go first thing Sunday and stay in your house until you get word from him."

"He seems overly cautious, don't you think? Can't you tell me what's going on?" They were standing very close, and Harry looked directly into Tonk's eyes searching for honest answers. Unfortunately, his gaze got lost there and he didn't even hear how she responded. She was quiet. "Tonks," he breathed, "can I kiss you again?"

Tonks' elbow hit Harry's packages, which fell to the ground as Harry and Tonks leaned against the car. They didn't care. Harry had never wanted anything more than he wanted Tonks right now. As their lips met, he felt the electricity of their kiss beat a direct path to his groin. He forgot that he was an inexperienced lad of sixteen, while she was a worldly woman of twenty-three. All that mattered was the sweet smell of jasmine in her hair, the softness of her lips against his and the way her hands were gently caressing the small of his back.

Tonks pulled away. "Kingsley would kill me if he knew I was doing this," she said quietly. "I'm still officially on the job."

"The way I see it," said Harry, "you've seen me safely home to Privet Drive and now you're off duty." He reached over and pulled her close again. He kissed her with what he imagined was all the passion in his soul, although it was more likely all the lust in his groin. Tonks responded by thoroughly exploring his mouth with her tongue. Merlin, he never knew a kiss could make him feel like this!

"Is that Dudley's window up there?" she asked suddenly, pointing to a second story window where the curtains were fluttering as if someone had just moved away.

"Yes," said Harry, glancing up to look.

"He's been watching us since we got here," said Tonks. She paused, as if debating with herself. "I should go. We shouldn't be standing out here where anyone can see us."

Harry was devastated. He didn't want Tonks to go. He wanted her to stay in the worst way. But he couldn't ask her inside the house, and besides, it was just her job to help him get his school things.

"Thank you, Tonks," he said, resigning himself to the situation. "I'm glad you were the one they assigned to help me. Today was the most fun I've had all summer."

"They only assigned it to me because I begged," she admitted, her eyes glimmering from the reflection of the front porch light. "I was hoping we'd have a chance to get to know each other better. You're so different than anyone I've ever met, Harry. Now I know why everyone in the Order is so fond of you."

Harry kissed her again. "I wish you didn't have to go. Do you think… I mean, would it be okay, er, if you visited me again before I go back to Hogwarts?"

"I'll see what I can do," she said with a sly smile. "Goodnight, Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and Disapparated with a "pop". Harry slowly gathered his things and went inside the house.

* * * * *

Harry tried not to make any noise as he hauled his purchases to his room. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching the telly and could not be bothered talking to him. When he reached the top of the stairs, however, Harry saw a long shadow moving towards him. Before he could get safely into his room, Dudley was standing at his doorway.

"So, you spent the day with that tart, then," grunted Dudley viciously. "Nymphadora – what kind of a name is that?"

Harry was in too good a mood to let Dudley bait him tonight. "You can call her anything you like, Dud, but the fact remains that most of the boys in England would give anything for a girl like her, but it was me that she was snogging." Harry looked smugly at Dudley's eyes, which were fiery with jealous rage. "Sorry, I guess that's one thing your mum and dad can't buy for you."

Dudley looked for a moment like he was going to punch Harry in the nose, but then turned on his heel and stormed down the hall. Harry quickly escaped to his own bedroom.

He turned on the light and set his parcels down on his desk. The room was stuffy, so he opened the window and let Hedwig out of her cage. "Be back by morning, Hedwig. I may need you to deliver a letter tomorrow."

Harry took off his shirt and paused to watch Hedwig disappear over the treetops. The full moon was shining brightly in the summer nighttime sky. He gazed at it forlornly. "Oh, Tonks," Harry sighed to no one. "I wonder where you are right now."

"Actually, I'm right here," answered Tonks' bright voice. Harry jumped in surprise, and his heart was pounding. He spun around and saw Tonks calmly sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed.

"What are you… How did you… You're here!" sputtered Harry. He grinned at her, his shock quickly turning to euphoria.

As Harry sat next to her on the bed, she said, "You said you wished I didn't have to go, and I couldn't see any reason why I shouldn't stay. I almost splinched myself, though, while I was deciding whether to Apparate here or to go home." She laughed softly and Harry was captivated by her smile.

"I can't believe you came back! This is so brilliant!" Harry knew he was wearing a goofy grin, but he couldn't help it. He looked at Tonks quizzically. "But why? I mean, you must have friends you like to hang out with, who are – you know – closer to your own age…"

Tonks grinned at him, and his heart melted. "I do. It's just that ever since we played that little joke on Dudley this morning, I realized something. You're definitely not a kid anymore. You're confident and funny, and more mature than most blokes my age." Tonk's eyes met Harry's and, wearing a mischievous smile, she gave his half-dressed body the once-over. "And I'm a sucker for green eyes."

"So, er, you're not seeing anyone special then?" Harry asked hopefully.

She chuckled. "If there's one downside to being an Auror, it's that serious relationships are almost impossible. Who wants to date someone who travels nearly all the time and has an excellent chance of ending up dead? You become a target and it's hard to put someone you care about in danger."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean. People have to be either very brave or very stupid to hang around me, since I have this nasty habit of attracting Death Eaters."

"Lucky for me I'm a trained professional and I can take care of myself," Tonks said.

Harry turned to face Tonks, sitting cross-legged as she was. "Tell me what it's like to be an Auror. I've decided I want to try for Auror school if my N.E.W.T.s are good enough."

Tonks began to tell him about Auror school and her first few assignments as an Auror for the Ministry, while Harry listened attentively. The longer they talked, the more Harry realized how much he and Tonks had in common. The age gap between them evaporated, until they became simply two friends who had dangerous responsibilities, loved Quidditch, hated Snape, had a certain appreciation for Muggles, a disregard for rules and both of whom missed Sirius a great deal.

They were interrupted by voices at the foot of the stairs outside of Harry's bedroom. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were making their way upstairs to go to bed. Harry hated to think what would happen if they caught him with Tonks in his bedroom. Of course, she could Disapparate if she needed to, but it wouldn't change what they had seen.

As if reading his mind, Tonks fumbled for her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Wait," hissed Harry, "you can't do any magic! I'll get expelled for sure if the Ministry thinks I did any more magic here."

"I work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They know I'm here, and they'll wait until I file my report to make sure it was me. I shouldn't have any problem explaining concealment charms," Tonks whispered. Before Harry could object, she cast a silencing charm and another charm to lock the door.

"There! That should give us some privacy." Tonks exclaimed, noting that Harry's eyes were as wide as galleons with surprise. Suddenly, Tonks realized why. When she'd turned her body around on the bed to cast the charms, she had put her hand down behind her for balance. Unbeknownst to her, it had ended up between Harry's legs, and her forearm was now rubbing against his crotch.

She glanced up at him, wearing an impish grin on her face. "That's not your wand, is it?" Was it his imagination, or had she just pressed her arm against him a bit more firmly?

"No," croaked Harry. His mouth was very dry. He had become quite excited sitting so close to her on the bed, listening to the enchanting cadence of her voice and watching her eyes dart from his lips to his eyes as she spoke.

"I could help you with that. I mean, if you're interested, that is."

Tonk's words were music to Harry's adolescent ears. Could she possibly mean what he hoped she did? Before he could even begin to consider this, her fingers were roaming across the bare expanse of his chest. Her touch was electric, and when her hand strayed to his abdomen, he let out an involuntary gasp.

"It's pretty obvious how interested I am, isn't it?" replied Harry breathlessly.

Harry kissed her, gently at first, but with mounting enthusiasm. His palm "accidentally" brushed against her breast, and she leaned into him, silently asking for more. He slid his hand under the bottom of her blouse, and marveled at the softness of her skin as his fingertips caressed her back.

Given that Harry's only experience with girls had been a very moist and unsatisfactory kiss with Cho Chang last year, he should have been nervous. But he wasn't. This felt as natural to him as flying, and he seemed to instinctively know what to do.

They shifted on the bed and Tonks' wand fell to the hard wood floor, making an awful racket. "Oops! I hope my silencing spell worked," said Tonks, laughing. Harry laughed uncomfortably; he wasn't sure she should be joking about it. He forgot to worry, though, once she began nibbling gently on his earlobe.

Tonks carefully removed Harry's glasses and set them on the bedside table. Harry took that opportunity to trail his lips across her straining neck, and his hands were roaming all over her exquisite body.

Her breathing became heavier and he could tell she was enjoying his touch as much as he enjoyed touching her. She moaned softly as he gently snaked his hand beneath her bra and located a hardened nipple. Encouraged by this success, he unbuttoned her blouse with his other hand, and his pupils dilated with lust as it fell from her shoulders, revealing her beautiful curves clad only in a scanty lace bra. It wasn't much longer before that too lay forgotten on the floor.

As Harry kissed her deeply, he could feel Tonks lower the zipper of his jeans, mercifully easing his discomfort. She touched him through his pants, and it was only by thinking of Snape's scowl that he was able to stop himself from coming right then.

But as Tonks was pushing him to a reclining position on his bed, suddenly it dawned on Harry that he had no idea what he was doing. He was losing his nerve. He wanted her so much, he thought he might explode, and what if it happened before she was ready? He was just going have to confess his lack of experience to her so he could learn what to do to drive her as wild as she was driving him. Might as well get it over with...

"Tonks," he said quietly, "I'm not really sure how to ask you this without making a complete arse out of myself...." Their eyes met and Harry saw her expression suddenly change – a flash of comprehension on her face.

Tonks smiled at him, sending yet another electrical charge down to his groin. "Don't worry, you don't have to be embarrassed. I understand."

Whew, Harry thought. This won't be so bad then. His relief must have shown, because she grinned.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but she continued, "Wizards can never be trusted to take responsibility for those things, so it's up to a witch to take care of it herself!"

Huh? Harry had the distinct impression they were not thinking along the same lines.

Tonks went on. "So, if I can just find my wand...oh, yeah, there it is." Harry had no idea what she was talking about – a wand? That sounded really kinky. He watched her roll off the bed, retrieve her wand from the floor, and turn it on herself to cast a charm.

She set the wand on the table beside the bed and removed the rest of her clothing. Harry couldn't take his eyes off her – her body was breathtaking. "All right, then, Harry. No chance of making any new little witches or wizards tonight. Thanks for the reminder."

Her voice brought him back to earth. _Ohhh. A contraception charm. Crap, he hadn't even thought of that._ Before Harry could worry about it any more, however, Tonks was divesting him of the remainder of his clothes. Even if his mind was unsure of his next course of action, his body knew exactly what it wanted, and it was advertising its intentions quite clearly.

They jockeyed for position for a moment, and ended up clunking heads as they both tried to occupy the same space at the same time. Harry winced at the pain. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"No, it was my fault," replied Tonks. "It's usually my fault." They smiled at each other, and it made Harry want to forget about the collision and resume what he was doing.

Tonks was too fast for him this time. She rolled him onto his back and was crouching over him, with one knee on the bed between his legs and the other next to his hip, while her hands supported the weight of her upper body as she leaned down to kiss him. Harry reached up a hand to each of her beautiful breasts, and she shivered when he brushed her nipples with his thumbs. The gentle pressure of her body resting against his was driving him mad with desire. Suddenly her hands were all over him. Harry had never been touched like this in his whole life, with desire and passion and fire. He had to have her – and soon. He was as hard as stone, and wouldn't last much longer.

Harry slid his hands around the curve of her hips and cupped her firm buttocks. She moaned with delight at his touch. Then, not knowing exactly what he'd find, he moved a hand between her legs and explored with his fingers until he found the source of her wetness. Without stopping to think, he took the plunge and buried his fingers as deep as they would go.

Tonks wasn't expecting a move this forceful and, as a moan of pleasure escaped from her throat, her natural instinct was to bend her knee. Unfortunately for Harry, it was the knee resting near his most sensitive and engorged bits, and the force of the impact left him seeing stars, nearly paralyzed with pain. Tears escaped as his eyes watered, and all he could say was a sharp, "Aaaachk!"

Tonks stared at Harry, horrorstruck. She'd moved out of the way as he rocked back and forth a bit, waiting for the pain to work through his system. "God, Harry, I'm so sorry," she said over and over. "Damn," she said quietly, as if to herself, "I hate it when this happens."

"You mean, you've done that before?" Harry asked incredulously. Tonks nodded. Harry had the feeling that perhaps the reason Tonks wasn't dating anyone had more to do with her clumsiness in bed than her dangerous profession.

"Here, let me make it up to you," whispered Tonks, reaching out to touch him.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. There was no way he was going to let her touch him down there right now. Better keep her hands up high where he could see them. He was starting to feel like a total idiot – a failure at his first attempt at sex. Harry's eyes met Tonks', and he could see that she felt terrible for causing him pain and interrupting the mood. She smiled, her dimple dancing capriciously on her cheek.

That did it. His little friend might have gone down hard, but it was gamely trying to make another stand. Harry smiled back at her, and next thing he knew, Tonks had rolled him onto his side, and was gently caressing, kissing and licking every inch of his backside. She was leaving behind a trail of little kisses, which she would blow on and then trace with her tongue. In his wildest dreams, Harry would not have imagined anything could be so erotic.

When he could no longer take the anticipation, he sat up and caught her in a heated embrace. "Tonks, you've no idea how much I want you," he growled. She responded by ravishing his mouth with a heated kiss. "But I think it will be safer if you're on the bottom." Their eyes met, and they laughed.

Tonks laid back on the bed, and Harry forgot to think about his insecurities as his eyes feasted on the beautiful woman beneath him. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts – his mouth working its way down her body, inch by glorious inch. She seemed to tremble under his touch. His tongue lapped the inside of her thighs, moving closer and closer to her sweet spot. He could hear Tonks moan as he explored her with his fingers, more carefully this time. He finally built up the courage to taste her, and his licks and gentle sucks elicited a deep, sexy growl that was downright indecent.

"Harry...oh, mmmm, Harry...ohmygod...uuunghh," breathed Tonks. Her moans were driving him crazy; Harry thought he might die if he didn't enter her soon. She whimpered a bit as he pulled away, but then grinned as he positioned himself at her opening.

They watched each other's eyes as their bodies joined together. Nothing in his dreams had prepared Harry for the exquisite sensations he was experiencing. All of his senses were engaged: her heavy breathing, the taste and smell of her sex, the sight of her creamy white skin and sensuous lips repeating his name, and of course, the tight, wet friction he was creating with his steady movements.

Neither of them lasted very long. Harry's feverish motion as he neared his release brought Tonks with him soon after. They lay in each other's arms, panting and sweating, as if they had just run the race of their lives. His fantasies fulfilled, Harry wanted nothing more than to feel her touch on his bare skin; contact and closeness to another person which had been denied him for most of his young life.

Finally, Tonks moved. She found her wand again, and cast a cleaning charm on them. "Harry," she whispered, "where's the loo? I really have to go."

"It's down the hall, right next to my aunt and uncle's bedroom," Harry answered. "They're sure to hear you if you use it, though."

Tonks nodded. "I'll put a silencing charm on the room when I go in. They'll never know." She got up from the bed and removed the locking charm from Harry's door.

"You'd better wear my dressing gown," said Harry. He pulled it from the wardrobe and handed it to her. Harry opened the door and peeked into the hallway – the coast was clear. He nervously watched her walk down the hall and quietly close the bathroom door. Satisfied that she had remembered to cast a silencing charm, he retreated back to his bedroom.

_Wow – what a feeling! _thought Harry. Sex was even better than he had dreamt, and Tonks was fantastic! Well, okay, it had been a little rough there for a few minutes, but other than that...there were no words to describe how he felt. He wondered how this was going to change things between him and Tonks, and whether he should tell Ron. Would his dreams stop now, or would this make them worse?

His anxious reverie was interrupted by a loud thud in the hallway. Harry sprang to his feet and stuck his head out into the hall. He saw Tonks, one hand against the wall, trying to recapture her balance. She looked at him sheepishly. Harry's eyes traveled further down the hall, and rested on Dudley's face, which was poking out of his bedroom door.

Harry's look of horror must have alerted Tonks to Dudley's presence, because she swung around and saw him too. "Hi Dudley," whispered Tonks loudly. "Sorry to wake you up." Her move was pretty audacious, and it left both Dudley and Harry speechless. Tonks continued down the hallway to Harry's room, went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry, Harry," she said. "I tripped on the rug."

"I think we're okay as long as my aunt and uncle don't find you here. I don't think Dudley will say anything to them," said Harry.

Tonks cocked her head, "Why do you say that?"

"Well," said Harry, "if he brings up the topic, he knows I'll deny it. Plus, it will just make him look like a loser if I can bring a girl home and he can't."

Tonks took hold of Harry's hand and led him to the bed, motioning for him to sit next to her. He was worried – she looked very serious about something.

"Look, Harry, I've been thinking," Tonks said, not meeting his eyes but focusing on his right shoulder instead. "I could really get in trouble for being here. You're still in school, and the Ministry could get me on a youth corruption or misuse of office charge – there are all sorts of rules against what we just did."

"But Tonks," argued Harry, "we agreed that we both have a certain disregard for the rules."

Tonks smiled, causing Harry's breath to hitch. "Of course we do. However, Kingsley Shacklebolt does not. I hate to say it, but this could cost me my job if anyone finds out."

Harry earnestly tried to reassure her. "I won't tell a soul. I promise. Just...just don't tell me you regret it. I couldn't bear that."

Harry watched as the little dimple danced on Tonks' cheek again. "I could never regret it. As long as I live, this night will be one of my favorite memories."

She kissed him, wanting to imprint his taste in her memory forever. Harry knew she was right about the risk, and it made him sad to think this might be a one-night stand. Who knew whether he'd even be alive once he got out of school? He pushed that morbid thought out of his mind and concentrated on the present; on this lovely woman sitting on his bed with whom he had just shared his body and soul.

At three a.m., Tonks Disapparated, leaving Harry feeling completely dejected and alone. At least he'd be going back to Hogwarts in two days. He finally fell asleep with thoughts of Tonks whirling through his brain.

When he opened his eyes, daylight was streaming in through the open window. He glanced over to see that Hedwig had returned and was asleep in her cage. Harry rolled out of bed; the clock indicated it was nearly noon. He stretched his sore muscles, pulled on his dressing gown and headed to the bath.

Harry was just about to close the door when a porky hand stopped it from moving. Dudley had appeared from out of nowhere, presumably to harass him.

"What do you want?" asked Harry in the most disgusted tone he could muster.

"I...I just thought you should know," Dudley stammered before hesitating. "Er, I heard everything, you know." His eyes did not meet Harry's, and for some strange reason, Harry got the impression that Dudley was not telling him this to taunt him.

Harry shook his head. "You couldn't have heard us. We used a silencing charm."

Dudley's eyes darted down the hall, as if scanning for Aunt Petunia. "Yeah, maybe, but I think you left the window open." He paused, but Harry could tell there was something else on his mind. "Er, what kind of shit are you into, Harry? 'Cause I swear I heard you screaming in pain."

Harry nearly doubled over with laughter. Yeah, he'd heard some people got off on pain. But if last night's experience was any indication, pain was definitely not his thing.

"You know, Dud, I'm not really interested in discussing my sex life with the likes of you. But I think it's safe to say that the types of girls you're going to pull will do anything you like as long as you have enough money." While Dudley was trying to work out the meaning of what Harry had just said, Harry retreated into the bath and locked the door.

Dudley stood at the top of the stairs pondering what he had witnessed during the last twenty-four hours. How did that little creep do it? Dudley had spent weeks trying to get up the nerve to ask out a girl from his school, and she had barely glanced at him as she turned him down. But this weirdo freak cousin of his spends the day with a gorgeous older woman and ends the evening having kinky sex with her. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be magic?

Dudley made his way to the kitchen where he emptied his mother's hidden stash of biscuits. For the first time in his life, he actually had a small amount of respect for Harry Potter. Of course, he'd never admit it in a million years.

* * * * *

On the morning of her birthday, Hermione Granger woke to the sound of tapping on the window of her dormitory. She quickly opened it and Hedwig flew in, a package held fast in her beak and a note tied to her leg. Hermione removed them, and Hedwig departed for the owlery.

The package was fairly light and squishy. She tore open the note.

_Hermione ~ _

_I didn't want to send this at morning post, thinking you might prefer to open it without an audience. Tonks helped with the size, but the colors were my idea. Hope they match your floor! _

_Happy Birthday, Harry_

_What in the world..._ thought Hermione. She tore open the paper to find the sexiest knickers she'd ever seen in her life: one each in red, pale blue and pastel pink. She laughed out loud, earning a "shush" from Lavender, who was still trying to sleep.

Hermione crawled back into bed, clutching the knickers and running her fingers over the smooth satiny fabric. She thought about Harry – how different he seemed this term. Ron was the same as ever, but Harry had become so much more confident; more mature somehow. When she caught him looking at her, which he seemed to be doing often, he would narrow his eyes and grin. No blushing, just a knowing grin. Could it be that he liked her? She remembered his words from their silly phone prank on his cousin: "_Hermione, I meant that part about missing you and about you being my favorite girl."_

Hermione took the tags off the red ones and put them on. Maybe if she were feeling brave later, she'd give Harry a discrete little peak just to prove she was wearing them.

Harry gave Hermione a birthday kiss on the cheek when he sat down next to her at breakfast. He was greeted with a mischievous grin and a wild-eyed "thanks."

"The red ones," she said boldly. Harry, who had been helping himself to porridge, dropped the spoon in the dish with a clatter. This was either way too much information, or… or maybe it held the promise of something more. He glanced sideways at Hermione, but she was calmly spreading marmalade on her toast. Her smile was telling, though, and he knew he'd reacted just as she'd hoped.

"Meet me at the huge willow by the lake later and I'll thank you properly," she whispered.

_Well, well, well, thought Harry. This is going to be an interesting year after all._ He was going to have to find Dobby and see about some whipped cream....

Please Read And Reviwe.


End file.
